


REC.

by neeeeeeeeep



Category: Jordan Maron - Fandom, captainsparklez - Fandom
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-08
Updated: 2014-11-08
Packaged: 2018-02-24 14:27:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2584646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neeeeeeeeep/pseuds/neeeeeeeeep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are the girlfriend of YouTuber, CaptainSparklez, and Jordan hasn't been giving you the sexual relief you've been craving for a while. So, instead of sitting around and waiting for him to approach you, you decide to take matters into your own hands - literally.</p>
            </blockquote>





	REC.

**Author's Note:**

> DON'T JUDGE ME OKAY
> 
> i wrote this sososo long ago when I was binging CaptainSparklez videos and I just had a moment where I realised how hot it would be to have sex with a youtuber while they're trying to record a video and this was the result ok dont judge
> 
> heavy on smut, heavy on swears, the usual. be warned.

To say you're sexually frustrated is an understatement. You haven't had sex in weeks and your replacement is crap - measly finger movements can only get you so far. You miss the real thing, but your boyfriend, Jordan, or otherwise known as CaptainSparklez to his beloved fanbase on the Internet, is too busy with his YouTube channel to take out time to fulfil your needs. You're growing more and more impatient when he passes you off to focus on recording or editing and you want to do something about it to make him pay attention to you for once.

You're sitting in his living room on a Friday evening when he's recording a video, flicking through a magazine mindlessly. You're bored out of your mind; there's nothing on TV and you've already made it through the magazine twice already, so you decide to watch Jordan. May as well see what he's so busy doing instead of being with you.

You walk to his computer room and see he's busy chattering away to himself as he makes his way through a field in Minecraft. You don't have a clue what he's talking about but it's cute how involved he is with his games. You quietly pull up a chair next to him, making sure to keep out of his shot, and sit and watch him. He pauses his game for a second to look over at you, giving you a smile.

"Hey, what's up?" he asks, cocking his brows up questioningly. Of course he thinks the only reason you're there is because there's something wrong.

You shrug. "Nothing, I'm just bored. Figured I might as well join you."

"Okay, cool," he replies with a smile before returning to his game. You roll your eyes and cross your forearms over your chest. _Men._

You grow bored after around ten minutes of watching him record. While you play games yourself, Minecraft has never really been one of your choosing. So, you decide to get a little mischievious and create your own entertainment. You wheel a little closer to Jordan, minding to stay clear of his camera, and rest your hand on the middle of his thigh, a smirk clear on your lips. You see him tense but he does nothing, continuing on with his game like a true professional. It only encourages you to take your actions further.

You move your hand further and further up his thigh and grin as you watch him try to keep his cool. _Oh, sweet revenge,_ you think to yourself and smirk again as you slide your hand down his inner thigh. Finally, you reach the slight bulge in his pants and you praise God that he's wearing sweatpants today. You cup him, starting to roll your palm against him in a circular motion and gain great satisfaction from his reactions; his hitching of breath, clear stutter of his words and the flush on his cheeks making it clear that he's struggling to hold himself together.

When you feel him finally getting hard beneath you, you slip your hand under his sweatpants and into his boxers, taking hold of his semi-hard cock and starting to pump his shaft slowly. You're not sure how he's continuing to record at this point because his footage is completely ruined by his broken-up commentary, but instead he keeps going. Stubborn asshole. Can't even stop his work to get a hand-job.

You want to push him to breaking point, so you wheel a little closer to him on your chair, knowing you're now in his camera-shot so it would be pointless on continuing now. But he pursues, his voice cracking every few words. You eventually let go of his fully-hard cock to stand up. You start undressing next to him, making sure to bend over right in front of him when you remove your panties. He's completely silent after that, and when you turn back to face him his eyes are completely on you. _Perfect._

You say nothing, however, and neither does he. He just lets you take control of the situation like a good, obedient boy. You get down onto your knees and pull the crotch area of his sweatpants down, allowing his erection to spring free from the restrictive material. You take hold of him at his base and take the tip of his length into your mouth, starting to bob your head against him and swallow when the tip hits the back of your throat, moaning as it does. You can't see how Jordan's reacting to this but judging by the way his fingers thread through your hair and slightly clench onto it, you can tell he's loving it.

But, again, you grow bored sucking him off. You want to give him more and you want to get more out of this, so you pull away with a _pop_ of your lips and get to your feet. You look down at him and smirk; he's got complete lust in his eyes as he laps up your naked body with his hungry eyes, and you absolutely adore the way he's looking at you. You reach forward and pull his shirt off, tossing it behind your shoulder before crawling onto his lap, your lips finding his as you do so. It's the best kiss you've had in weeks because you know Jordan is so turned on and so hot for you at that moment that he can't keep his cool anymore. You can tell just how much he wants you just by the way he's kissing you and it's driving you mad. You can't help yourself; you position yourself over Jordan's cock right away, lowering yourself down to him and thanking Christ you don't have to fumble around with condoms at that point because you're on the pill.

Jordan lets out a moan and you begin to roll your hips to allow yourself to adapt to his size. Fuck, you haven't had him in a while and it feels like a whole new experience because of it. Once you're comfortable, you start to bounce your hips up and down, taking him deep inside of you every time. You still haven't broken the kiss yet and it's making you so wet listening to him moan into your mouth like he is.

You speed up the motions of your hips and let out moans yourself as Jordan hits your sweet spot. Jordan is the first to pull away from the kiss to divert them down your chest, capturing your nipple with his lips, allowing his tongue to circle the sensitive nub which accentuates your pleasure even more. As he does that, your head lolls back as you let out loud trails of moans. You don't ever want this incredible sensation to end.

It's then that you notice his camera blinking a red light at you. You smirk, leaning over to pull up one of Jordan's recording programs to find his webcam is capturing every part of this experience, and it only turns you on more. You angle the camera down a little more so both of you are in better view and you can't help but watch it.

"Look," you say through near-enough pants. Jordan looks up at you and then to the computer, his eyes going wide at you. He doesn't say a thing, but instead looks back at you. "You like that, baby? You like watching us fuck?" you ask, your words still breathless as you continue to move your hips. "Mmm, you look so hot. We look _so hot_."

"Fuck..." he moans as he bites down on his bottom lip, his eyes locked on yours. It only drives you to move your hips faster and within minutes he's starting to fall apart beneath you. You take the chance to lean down and press kisses to his neck up to his ear, whispering dirty talk which only he'll hear. It does the trick and soon he's jutting his hips upwards as his orgasm spills into you. It's enough to trigger you off and your own climax erupts around his cock in contractions, making you moan out loudly into his ear.

It takes you both a while to recover. You only climb off of him a couple of minutes after you're finished and after that you collapse into the chair you were sitting in previously, breathing heavily. Jordan watches every single thing you do, his eyes full of something you can only label as amazement.

"What is it?" you ask, slightly concerned at his new facial expression.

"You... you're just an incredible woman," he replies and you can't help but blush, "I'm so lucky to have you."

"You're amazing, too. Even if you spend more time on that stinkin' computer than you do inside me." You wink and while his cheeks flush a little at your crude comment, he still laughs.

"Oh, trust me. After that, you won't be able to get me off of you. I definitely need to repay you."

"Good. And maybe we can make more dirty videos like that one in the process of that repayment." You point to his screen. You're so glad you caught that on camera.

"Hm, I definitely like the sound of that," Jordan replies with a smirk before pulling your chair towards his. He leans over and presses a tender kiss to your lips and you can't help but smile. Now _this_ is the Jordan you want. You love his affectionate side and you're glad he's going to show you more of it.

After pulling away from the gentle kiss, you grab your clothes and exit the room to leave Jordan to sort out his recording. It's the least you can do after completely corrupting that recording with your dirty antics.

**Author's Note:**

> so there you have it, the result of my dirty mind!
> 
> i'm so sorry I haven't been updating my other fics but writer's block is a bitch and I'm waiting until I have inspiration before I write any more (i need dlc in my life ya feel). i hate not being able to update regularly but hopefully i'll be able to produce some more content in the future! until then, you'll be getting these weird smutty one-shots. ;)
> 
> anyway, thank you for reading if you dared to click on this fic :p it's a little odd and random but ah well, a fic is a fic. leave me some love if you enjoyed! I appreciate every little kudos/comment/view i get and love everyone who reads my shit <3


End file.
